pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Daisy56
Archives:1 Sorry Sorry about that problem a few minutes ago. Hopefully we can get along better. Isabella and Lego Liker 00:28, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Ummm.... What exactly IS lust? Also don't mind IaLL. He gets that way with TD as well. I think the Firepuff Girlz are AWESOME! :) P&I4EVAH! 00:57, September 4, 2010 (UTC) .... You didn't hurt IaLL's feelings. He hurt yours and he should be apologizing. Your Firepuff Girlz are the BEST girls on here. P&I4EVAH! 01:18, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your message I already changed it. XD And btw, I disagree with IaLL. Your Firepuff Girls are WAY better than her girls and mine, cuz they're superheroes. P&I4EVAH! 01:50, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Some users out there, like me, just....well....don't really like seeing pictures of edited Isabellas. Because doing that is....well....not creative. And I am getting annoyed by that. But Daisy and Didi's pic can stay, because they look different from the other "Edited in Paint" Isabellas. Still, hand drawn or original sketches are more preferred. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 14:56, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Didi Look, it's my opinion is I can dislike something. If I think something is like something else I can! I can vote if I dislike something! MY OPINION NOT YOURS!!!!!!!!!!Intrudgero98! The Crab Has Cancer! 15:00, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Penelope who?Intrudgero98! Rubber Ducky! 20:19, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh right, and no, the reason is I think her character is cliche. Just look at all the characters who like Ferb, are friends with Isabella and stuff. If you created another character I might support it if I like it. And I don't hate youIntrudgero98! Rubber Ducky! 20:23, September 4, 2010 (UTC) No need to get crazy! Jeez. I did read it and it said that she is friends with Isabella! I oppose! Respect my opinion! Gosh! Oppose my characters! Ban me! Do whatever but I will still not like Didi! Is there a rule above not liking Didi I wasn't informed about or something! If your going to give me this much trouble why did you make an Oppose section anyway!?Intrudgero98! Rubber Ducky! 20:27, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Look Daisy, you're over-reacting! I don't hate you and I don't want you to delete your character! I just said I don't like it! I mean if I knew this would be the punishment I would have supported her. Sighs this is what you get for saying something about a girlIntrudgero98! Rubber Ducky! 20:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I doing something I should have done a long time ago! I'm supporting Didi! Sighs I have no friend son this wiki ever since I joined it! No-one! They judge me as some kind of troll with no respect for their characters...but I'm notIntwudewo Sad..... 20:35, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay let's bury the hatchet itIntwudewo Sad..... 20:49, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Tokay (Oh crap I'm at it again!) fursona Vee (Agent V the fox) bites the leg of Doctor DaroniusIntwudewo Sad..... 20:55, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Whazat?Intwudewo Sad..... 21:22, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh right, VevevevevevevIntwudewo Sad..... 21:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Vee's noise :)Intwudewo Sad..... 21:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) HehIntwudewo Sad..... 21:33, September 4, 2010 (UTC) LalalalalalalalalalIntwudewo Sad..... 07:55, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey daisy Whatcha doin' Fg10 Cool I'm taking a spanish class I like to sing stuff in spanish too Fg10 Phineas: Hhmm Ferb: 2, 3, 4... Phineas: I know what we are gonna do today Ferb:. 5, 6, 7 Phineas hey where's perry Fg10: Heh heh that was from secret of sucess Miss understanding Of course not! I just wanted to congratulate you for Didi, I think she's great! But also, apologise for not voting for her, since I'm supporting Penelope. Seriously, you've done a great job! :D PS: Sorry, If what I said hurted you're feelings, I didn't mean to do that; HEY! STOP PUTTING BACK THAT PAGE1 I MADE IT AND I CAN DELETE IN IF I WANT TO!!! >:( HEY! STOP PUTTING BACK THAT PAGE1 I MADE IT AND I CAN DELETE IN IF I WANT TO!!! >:( Then i can give them more! I'm a defencive person and i know how to make someone cry! >:( I will delete it and you won't put it back. And if you do! Lets say you won't be working! Who Are Your New Characters? Tim is a boy who is Matt Hoover's friend and counterpart. Eric's counterpart is Cad. Originally Tim is going to be named Mick, but I put to Tim, then I go to Cad's new name : Ervin and Tim's new name: Mory. Tim/Mory had a crush on Devin. .... I gave you 2 questions for your Q&A. :) "Hey you! Stop letting my balloons go!" Summers yet to come I have this idea that I'd like to throw in with Summers yet to come. A small crossover with Invader Zim. Who do I need to ask permission if I can do that? I know Disneygirl created the page, but I don't know If she's on that much anymore. So what do I do? -Heinz84 9:12 PM 09/08/10 Baljeet I was wondering something about the show. How do we know that Baljeet's last name is Rai? -Heinz84 9:43 PM 09/11/10 Okay. Thanks. I was just wondering because I've never seen an episode where they mentioned it. -Heinz84 Thanks for the tip! I may have joined awhile back, but I really don't know my way around. Thanks for remembering me! :) Yes, but unfortunately I don't have time to talk at the moment. Still, I hope we can do this soon? idea for a ship I got that you don't ship Ferb with didi much actully I don't Didi with Ferb ether anway you could make her marry Eric in the future yeah if this brothered you then sorry you thank it's crazy okay I thake crazy as a compliment cuz I am!*rolls on foll laughing creepy* IK I know that a lot of people know things that I think they don't know, it's just a funny bit. --Wackyy (And you speaks..) 09:35, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : K then, Daisy. Uhh, I tried to fix my sig - try looking at it now - Wackyy (And you speaks..) | 12:13, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : Good to hear. Oh yeah, I waz making a fanon story. Would you minnd helping by coming up with som ideas?It's something I've always wanted to publish, but it's still pending on wether it should be 20 chapters long.. Wackyy (And you speaks..) 12:17, September 15, 2010 (UTC)